preacherfandomcom-20200222-history
Proinsias Cassidy
Proinsias Cassidy (died c. 2065) was an Irish vampire. In his earlier days, Cassidy was a freedom fighter for the Irish republic. But after watching his best friend killed, he deserted his post. While deserting, Cassidy was attacked by a vampire living in a bog and was inevitably turned into a vampire himself. After feeling the guilt of not saving Billy, he left his family to believe he was killed as well. Over a century later, after arriving in Annville, Cassidy befriended the local preacher, Jesse Custer. Though Cassidy told Jesse of his vampirism, the latter initially assumed he was joking. Cassidy allowed himself to be burnt in the sun in front of Jesse, hoping he would get Jesse to learn to stop judging people for who they are. After learning God abandoned Heaven, Cassidy joined Jesse and Tulip on a crusade to find God. Along the way, they stopped in New Orleans, where Cassidy learned his son, Denis is dying. After deliberation, Cassidy ultimately turned his son into a vampire. However, after his son was unable to control his new appetites, Cassidy was forced to leave Denis to burn in the sun. After Tulip was killed, Cassidy and Jesse brought Tulip to Angelville to be resurrected by Marie L'Angelle. However, tensions rose during their time in Angelville due to Cassidy's jealousy of Jesse and Tulip and ultimately decided to leave. He eventually discovered Eccarius and his cult, Les Enfants du Sang, joining their cause. After learning Eccarius has been feeding on his newly turned vampires, he tried to expose him, though Eccarius told his cult otherwise. Cassidy eventually convinced the truth to the vampire cult, turning each one of them to feed on Eccarius themselves. However, shortly after this Cassidy was captured by the Grail as the newly turned vampires were left to burn. While under the Grail's captive, Cassidy was tortured over and over by Frankie Toscani. Jesse made an attempt to rescue him but the two argued over Tulip and Cassidy stayed alive. Toscani realized Cassidy stayed behind as he felt he deserved it, which Cassidy revealed to an Archangel about his backstory and how he let his best friend die. The angel dropped a feather, wich Cassidy used to pick his lock while being transported and killed Toscani. As he tried to make his escape, he was briefly reunited with Tulip but was taken prisoner once again by Featherstone. Featherstone watched his cell while Tulip made an attempt to rescue him. Meanwhile, Cassidy broke out of his chains and fed on the Archangel, freeing him as he reinvigorated as the archangel flew them out of the prison. When he reunited with Tulip at the Holy Bar and Grail, he insisted they go after Jesse, though Tulip was reluctant before agreeing. After Cassidy and Tulip make it to Australia, Tulip came across God's RV and discovered where Jesse was going through a pamphlet of the Lost Apostle. Cassidy and Tulip managed to reach Jesse and save him from the Saint of Killers via a plane. However, God set off a nuclear explosion, causing Jesse to fly out the plane. Cassidy tried to hold onto Jesse but the latter realized there was no saving him and was commanded to let go. Cassidy and Tulip burry Jesse and go searching for God. They eventually decide to kill Humperdoo, who has been watched by Dany the whole time. The two take Humperdoo away from Dany to kill him in front of God. After 3 months, they still had no luck, though Cassidy grew attached to him. The Grail eventually tracked Cassidy and Tulip down and took him away after Cassidy hesitated to kill him. The two then decide to return to Masada, but were surprised when they learned Jesse was alive. The 3 storm into Masada but Cassidy was held captive by God. God promised Cassidy he could give him what he wanted, though Cassidy refused over and over. However, eventually, Cassidy caved in. Cassidy distracted Jesse who was then knocked out by God, before given the blood of a Grail agent to heal his wounds. Cassidy was then sent to protect Humperoo. Tulip threatened to kill Humperdoo and Cassidy revealed he only allowed Tulip to hit him all those years because he loved her but grew tired of it. The two engaged in a fight but after learning the Grail were impatient and sent a Grail to take him, Cassidy killed the Messiah. Shortly after this, Cassidy went his separate way for Tulip and Jesse to be together. Sometime around 2065, Cassidy visited Jesse and Tulip's grave with their daughter. After finally finding peace in his life, he tells Jesse and Tulip's daughter he'd visit somewhere "new" and hoped he'd see her again one day. Cassidy then left, leaving his umbrella on a tombstone before walking into the sun to burn. Biography Freedom fighter and becoming a vampire Cassidy served as a freedom fighter for the Irish Republic during the Easter Rising in 1916, along with his best friend Billy. However, after being caught in an explosion, Cassidy witnessed Billy be killed while he hid in the shadows. After watching the horror of his best friend killed, he deserted his post. But as he tried to hide from British soldiers, he was attacked by a vampire hiding in the swamps. After a struggle, he was eventually bitten and turned into a vampire. Ashamed of what he became, he left his family to believe he was dead. Early arrests Dating from 1922 to 1961, Cassidy already had several arrests. Cassidy had committed assault and battery in Las Vegas. Cassidy claimed to have done so as he disliked magicians. Cassidy was arrested for drunk and disorderly manner in Denver, as well as lewd and lascivious behavior. In New York City, Cassidy attempted murder, where Cassidy claimed to have lost his head. In 1946, Cassidy fathered Denis, promising to be the best father he'll ever see. On the run Cassidy was on a plane 30,000 ft. above Annville, mixing drinks, snorting cocaine, and making small talk with a group of men. He used the planes bathroom and found a bible that had been heavily deciphered, and then he realized that those men were intended to kill him. He exited the bathroom and noticed the plane was heading towards the sunlight and the other men grew quiet. Cassidy pretended to laugh it off and then proceeded to kill the men on the plane in a bloody brawl. After lunging a broken wine bottle into the pilot's chest, Cassidy casually tips him over, pouring blood out of the bottle into another bottle for later consumption. During this sequence, he bites the neck of the co-pilot. Realizing the plane is about to descend and crash, Cassidy took the pilot's sunglasses and an umbrella, and dove out of the plane, with the bottle of blood in hand. Meeting Jesse Custer Later Cassidy was shown to have finally reached the ground in Annville, in the middle of a field, creating a giant hole. However, the umbrella was destroyed and his entrails were scattered apart over the place. He coaxed a cow to come closer to him and proceeded to feed off of it, regenerating him. Cassidy appeared later that night at a bar and sit downs next to Jesse Custer, with whom he tried to make conversation, but the preacher couldn't understand him. He helped Jesse in his fight with Donnie Schenck and his men. The two were sent to jail, where they briefly argued about their religious views. After Cassidy was released, he checked up on Jesse Custer, finding him passed out. Cassidy brought Jesse to his bed and began fixing the church's air conditioning. That Sunday, Cassidy attended Jesse Custer's sermon. Later, Cassidy was sitting on a lawn chair in the shade on the side of the church and watched as his hand began to burn. One day, Cassidy drank a cask of communion wine from All Saints Congregational. After a baptism, Cassidy asked Emily if he could get an advance payment, though Emily denied him. Days later, Cassidy revealed to Jesse that he's a vampire, though Jesse believed he was joking. When Cassidy took a drink from his flask, Jesse asked what it was. Cassidy told him it was too potent for humans and that Jesse couldn't handle it. Despite trying to keep it from him, Jesse snatched it and passed out as soon as he took a sip. While Jesse was unconscious, Cassidy walked off. When he returned however, he found DeBlanc and Fiore about to chainsaw Jesse. Cassidy called them out, believing they were vampire hunting vigilantes. Cassidy was shot by DeBlanc. When DeBlanc walked up to him, Cassidy bit into his leg and killed the man. Cassidy then engaged in a battle with Fiore, cutting off his arm and leaving him to bleed out. Cassidy quickly realized the Fiore's arm was still on the chainsaw, which was approaching Jesse. Cassidy managed to stop the chainsaw in time. Cassidy cleaned up the blood and placed DeBlanc and Fiore into a box. As he left to bury the two, Cassidy found out he was too late as the sun had risen. When the sun set, Cassidy buried the two men. When Ted Reyerson's body was brought to All Saints', Cassidy was asked by Emily to deal with the body. When Cassidy went to get the keys to the van, he stopped by to check on Jesse. Cassidy was then shown Jesse's powers by being forced to do embarrassing acts. After Jesse was done, Cassidy thought of explanations on Jesse's powers, including that he was a Jedi. When Jesse believed he had a curse, Cassidy told him to think of all the possibilities. After Cassidy cremated Ted, he saw DeBlanc and Fiore drive by. He followed them back to All Saints' and ran over them, killing the two again. When he recognized the two, he believed they were clones. Back in the church, Cassidy ran into the two yet again. Before killing them again, he was told they weren't vampire hunters. They explained to him they were after the entity inside Jesse and people would die if they didn't retrieve it. Cassidy asked what they planned on doing with it but they told him they don't intend on using it. Cassidy then asked what branch of government they were from and learned they were from Heaven. Cassidy told the two to stop pursuing Jesse and that he would convince Jesse to go to them. Cassidy told Jesse of DeBlanc and Fiore, though Jesse ignored him for the most part. Cassidy then told Jesse he should get out of town and go on a road trip. Cassidy told Jesse that people would want the entity inside him and Cassidy was told that Jesse would give it to them. Later, Cassidy went to Sundowner Motel. He told them that he talked to Jesse about it but would only bring Jesse to them if he was paid. Once he was paid, Cassidy went to Toadvine. Later, Cassidy was whipped and thrown outside by Tulip, who believed he was Clive. Cassidy had a glass punctured in his neck and rushed to the hospital. While being driven to the hospital, he asked Tulip to kiss him, which she agreed to. When Tulip went to ask the nurse for a doctor, Cassidy walked off to a blood supply room and drank blood pouches. Cassidy was later brought to Walter's house. Cassidy was asked on his vampirism by Tulip. Later, Cassidy asked where he could find drugs and a hardware store. Cassidy then professed his love for Tulip, though he was denied. When Tulip spoke of her boyfriend, Cassidy told her that her boyfriend may not be who she thinks him to be as he has yet to go after Carlos. After exiting a strip club, Cassidy was greeted by Tulip. Cassidy was given drugs by Tulip and the two had intercourse in the latter's car. Afterwards, Cassidy made his way to Sundowner Motel, where he found Jesse and the angels in a fight against a seraphim. Cassidy shot the seraphim in the head, though she reinvigorated. They fought until morning, where they finally subdued her. While waiting for their blood-soaked clothes in the laundry, Cassidy and Jesse discussed their tattoos. Cassidy learned Jesse had one which symbolized Tulip. Cassidy then advised Jesse he should listen to his angels, though Cassidy was told Jesse only answered to God. Cassidy continued to advise Jesse to listen to the angels, though he was always shut down. Cassidy caught Tulip in the supply closet, where he realized he had sex with his new best-friends ex-girlfriend. When Cassidy asked Tulip what they should do, Cassidy was hidden behind the door by Tulip as Jesse arrived. As Cassidy listened to Jesse and Tulip's conversation, he was left heartbroken. Cassidy confronted Jesse about Eugene, telling him he saw what happened, though Jesse refused to answer and left for bible study. Soon after, Cassidy told Tulip in the church's kitchen that he hadn't told Jesse about their sexual encounter. Cassidy was then questioned by Tulip whether he had told Jesse he was a vampire, and although Cassidy claimed he had told him 9 times, Tulip didn't believe him, as she said Jesse would reject him if he knew. Later, Cassidy was joined by Emily on the porch, who told him told that she didn't know Jesse as well as she thought she did. However, Cassidy reassured her that Jesse is a good man. Afterwards, Cassidy had dinner with Jesse, Tulip, and Emily, though it was interrupted by Hugo Root looking for Eugene. After Jesse walked Hugo out to his car, Cassidy followed him hitting him in the mouth with a fire extinguisher. The two then discussed Eugene, with Jesse telling Cassidy that Eugene wasn't innocent. After an argument, Cassidy told Jesse that Tulip was right about him, he then tossed him the fire extinguisher. Cassidy told Jesse it was for him, removed his hoodie and shirt and stepped into the sunlight, bursting into flames. He was however, extinguished by Jesse once he was fully burnt. Cassidy was brought into Walter's home. Tulip later adopted a dog name Brewski from an animal shelter, which was fed to Cassidy that night. Cassidy was continued to be fed animals by Tulip, though they weren't enough. When Tulip left to go after Carlos in Albuquerque, Cassidy was fed a guinea pig by Emily. Cassidy was eventually fed on Miles, who Emily lured over. That however, wasn't enough still. Cassidy was later joined by Jesse, who Cassidy told to go away, fearing he would kill him out of instinct. When Jesse apologized for letting him burn, Cassidy told him all that mattered was that he extinguished him in the end. Cassidy was then asked what he would do if Jesse killed the mayor, which Cassidy told Jesse he'd help him get rid of the body. Later, Cassidy played with the Heaven phone. Cassidy was told he needed angel hands to use it, which Cassidy offered to get. At night, Cassidy and Jesse dug up a grave of Fiore and DeBlanc's past bodies. Cassidy retrieved a hand from DeBlanc or Fiore. The two then the dead bodies into the grave, burying them. Cassidy and Jesse laid low at Toadvine. Cassidy was later arrested by Hugo. While under custody, Cassidy told the Chief Red Savage to take a break with Pedro and just leave it on Brokeback Mountain. After the Chief Red Savage was released, Cassidy was joined by Hugo. Hugo asked Cassidy where "he" was. Cassidy explained that he had no idea and he had been laying low with Jesse up until his arrest. Cassidy was told he meant Eugene, not Jesse. Cassidy told Hugo that he wouldn't want to know. Hugo then brought up Cassidy's past, noting his past arrests in Las Vegas, Denver, Nashville, and New York. Hugo noted that Cassidy was very passionate with crime. Hugo then told Cassidy it caught his eye that his earliest recorded arrest was in 1922. Cassidy took a piss and jokingly noted how he still looked very young. When Hugo noted his use of sunglasses and funny hats, as Cassidy noted he was the asshole. Cassidy was then shot by Hugo, who offered him a cup of blood, as Hugo was aware he is a vampire. Cassidy was then told it would be a long night. Cassidy continued to remove bullets and drank blood which Hugo offered. Cassidy was asked once more where Eugene was. Cassidy told Hugo that he was still alive, which could easily pass as bad news. Cassidy noted that it was an accident and that Jesse wouldn't hurt a kid on purpose. After Hugo noted the world was an unmitigated monster swamp, Cassidy agreed, noting that nobody is perfect. Cassidy noted that Hugo's method of questioning was illegal, but told it wasn't in Texas when a man is searching for his son. Cassidy asked Hugo if he really was searching for Eugene. Cassidy also inquired if there was a teeny bit of Hugo that was happy Eugene was gone. Cassidy noted how Eugene was annoyingly good, always asking questions, and his face. Cassidy was immediately shot several times by Hugo out of rage. Cassidy told Hugo he just proved his point that nobody is perfect as Hugo released him. That Sunday, Cassidy arrived to church, where he greeted Tulip. Tulip asked Cassidy if he was alright. Cassidy told her they let him off with a warning and a few bullet holes. When Tulip told him she was happy he was there, Cassidy told her he wouldn't miss it. When Jesse began using the Heaven phone, Cassidy told a bystander that Jesse was using angel hands. God arrived shortly after, only to learn that the bearded figure was an impostor and that the real God abandoned Heaven. Cassidy then left with Jesse and Tulip. Cassidy asked where they were going and was told by Jesse that Tulip wanted french fries. Journey to find God At Five Aces Diner, Cassidy argued over "The Big Lebowski" with Tulip. Cassidy was told that he was the only one on the planet who disliked the film. Cassidy told Tulip that wasn't true and it was a very controversial film. When Tulip asked everyone at the diner if they liked "The Big Lebowski", the diner cheered. Cassidy murmured that everyone were eejits. When Jesse proposed they go on a crusade to find God, Cassidy quickly agreed to be in for the "buckets of guns, sex, drugs, and shady characters dressed in bikinis". After Tulip agreed, the three headed for Tulip's car. Cassidy lit a cigarette in Tulip's car. Cassidy then asked what Tulip was waiting on just as Tulip sped off into the highway. Cassidy, Jesse, and Tulip argued on if foreskins are put in skin cream. Shortly after, a cop car began tailing them as Tulip was over the speed limit. Tulip sped away and the three began singing along to "Come on Eileen" on the radio. When they ran out of gas, the cops caught up with them. Cassidy stepped out of the car with his umbrella but was tackled when he went to grab his sunscreen. Cassidy requested a cop to hold his umbrella, which the cop obliged to. However, another cop snatched the umbrella and Cassidy ran toward a cop van to shelter himself from the sun. Shortly after, the Saint of Killers arrived and began shooting toward the three and the cops. The roof of the car was blown off and Cassidy escaped the sunlight and hid under the van. As it began moving forward, Cassidy followed its path. Eventually he was unable to keep up and prepared to burn, but was fortunately saved by Jesse, who held his umbrella over him. The three then barely escaped the Saint. The three stop at a gas station, where Cassidy devoured a cat to heal from his wounds. They then left to meet Mike, a religious scholar and old family friend of Jesse. There, Cassidy and Tulip found a girl locked in a cage covered with a blanket. Before they could do anything to help the girl, Mike told the two to leave her alone. The three reveal to Mike that God is missing, which doesn't surprise him. The following day, the three leave for She She's strip club to question Tammy, a parishioner who claimed to have seen God. Cassidy looked around as Jesse and Tulip questioned Tammy, quickly getting himself in trouble. Cassidy got into a struggle with Doug, causing a gun to go off, shooting through a wall and killing Tammy. At a motel, Cassidy apologized for his actions. In his room, he watched a commercial for the Amazing Ganesh, recognizing Fiore. Cassidy rushed outside after hearing commotion, finding Jesse, a group of gun-toting conventioneers and the Saint of Killers. As the Saint slaughtered the conventioneers, Cassidy and Jesse rushed to get Tulip out, where they barely slip away once again. At a gas station, Cassidy debated on what the Saint of Killers is. Cassidy then remembered to tell Jesse about seeing one of the angels on TV, thinking he could be of great help. The three headed to the Mumbai Sky Tower. Jesse and Cassidy ask Fiore about the Saint, where Fiore revealed he was the one who hired him. Despite telling him God is missing, Fiore didn't care. Cassidy then told Jesse he'd use his "skill set" to convince him to call off the contract with the Saint. Cassidy surprised Fiore in his room, presenting him with a plethora of drugs. Cassidy injected him but accidentally overdosed him. The two then got high over the next two hours, eventually getting him to agree to call off the contract. Cassidy reported the good news to Jesse. Before the three leave, Cassidy said his goodbye to Fiore. As the three arrived in New Orleans, they check their first jazz club on Bourbon Street. There, they learn the bartenders mistook them for a sex act involving a man in a Dalmatian suit. After they leave, Cassidy insisted they stay at Denis' place and accompanied Tulip there, who wasn't "feeling well". As Cassidy greeted Denis, the latter criticized the former in French before letting him in. Cassidy later approached Tulip, noticing if she was alright and learned she's hiding from a man named Viktor Kruglov. Cassidy was later told by Tulip not to tell Jesse as the latter left to deal with her situation. When Jesse returned the following day, Cassidy dropped hints that Tulip may be in danger. Cassidy later caught a commercial featuring Mark Harelik, a man who looked like the fake God from church. The two met up with Harelik's agent and learned that Harelik landed a role to play God and requested for his audition tape. As they reviewed the footage, Cassidy revealed to Jesse that Tulip may be in danger as she told him not to tell Jesse where she's going. After Tulip returned, Cassidy was punched by Tulip who was upset he told Jesse. Cassidy then left to stop Jesse from killing Viktor. When he arrived at Viktor's mansion, Cassidy tried explaining to Jesse that Tulip loves him and not Viktor. However, Jesse asked Cassidy why he should trust him after lying to him. Cassidy then told Cassidy he agreed and he wouldn't trust himself and he would support Jesse regardless of what he plans to do to Viktor. Cassidy then returned to Denis' apartment shortly before Jesse returned, who had spared Viktor and had him sign the divorce papers. While eating breakfast on day, Jesse evacuated Cassidy and Tulip from Denis' apartment after Jesse realized the Saint of Killers was coming for them. They then researched a local library for any information about the Saint of Killers. However, Cassidy realized they forgot to get Denis and called him to warn him to stay away from his apartment, though his son couldn't understand him. Thankfully, Jesse used the word to get the Saint's attention and bargain with him. Later, Cassidy, Denis, and Tulip were forced to stay behind with the Saint of Killers as Jesse searched for a soul for the Saint. During which, Cassidy revealed to Tulip that Denis is his son. After time ran out and the Saint went to kill Tulip, Cassidy grabbed the Saint's sabre but his fingers were cut off in the process, while stalling him enough for Jesse to get back. Eventually, Cassidy, Jesse, and Tulip searched through every jazz club but failed to find God. The three then decide to take a break and con a hurt locker and faked his death to scare the people away to steal their money. There, Denis asks Cassidy to turn him into a vampire, which Cassidy refused to do. Cassidy later passed out and was taken to the morgue, believing he was dead. He eventually woke up and a nurse apologized for the mistake. On his way out, he noticed a family mourning a death and pondered over it. Cassidy continued to take care of his dying son. Denis continued to beg Cassidy to bite him but can't pull himself to do it. Cassidy asked Jesse if there's anyway he could use Genesis on Denis but Jesse told him that's not what Genesis is for. He later asked Tulip if she'd want to be a vampire and live forever, while listing all the pitfalls. Cassidy later called Seamus and told him he has a son, who's dying. Seamus warns him not to turn him. Cassidy then sung "Charlotte the Harlot" to Denis, the same song he sang to him as a baby. He then turned Denis into a vampire. Powers and abilities Powers *'Vampirism': Cassidy is a vampire, which gives him multiple supernatural powers. Cassidy can use his bite to turn those who are dying into vampires, as demonstrated when he converted his dying son, Denis, into a vampire to heal him and make him immortal. **'Immortality': While not invincible, Cassidy is unbeholden to the passing of time as well as the infirmities of old age. He retains the appearance of when he was turned and his vampirism affords him both preternatural vitality and flawless bodily health and physical faculties at all times, regardless of his actual age. Barring any potential fatal injuries, he can live forever. **'Superhuman immunity: '''Cassidy's vampiric body grants him protection from the negative effects of drug use while still allowing him to enjoy the positives. Cassidy enjoys recreational use of various drugs and is extremely fond of alcohol. **'Blood empowerment': As a vampire, Cassidy draws his strength from the blood of living creatures. He must consume blood regularly to sustain his strength, keep himself from weakening, and to satiate his cravings, which could turn him rabid and uncontrollable, similar to drug withdrawal. Drinking blood provides him with the following powers: ***'Superhuman strength': While not displaying the full extent of his strength, Cassidy's vampirism grants him noticeably superhuman strength sufficient to lift over 800 lbs, possibly up to 1 ton or more. He was therefore strong enough to drag a cow into a hole with only one hand while most of his body was destroyed by his jumping out of a plane. His strength, however, appears to fluctuate based on how recently he has consumed blood, as he has been shown struggle in overpowering humans, such as Jesse Custer and angels, such as DeBlanc and Fiore. ***'Regenerative durability': Cassidy naturally possesses a seemingly inhuman resilience to pain and is able to completely heal and recover from any damage to his body by drinking blood, though it is not immediate and he can still be weakened by damage as humans are, but to a far lesser degree. After falling from 30,000 feet in the air and crashing into a crater on the ground, Cassidy's body was almost completely obliterated from the impact, having his entrails disgorged and his right arm cut off. When a passing cow came by, Cassidy fed upon it and his body regenerated completely within a very short period of time from the power the cow's blood granted him, likely in mere hours. Weaknesses *'Sun sensitivity:' Cassidy, as a vampire, is extremely sensitive to the sun. Upon exposing his hand to direct sunlight, it began to smolder, while taking off his shirt and walking into the sunlight caused him to become engulf in fire. However, Sunscreen, shadows, and his clothing, especially a hood, can protect him from the suns rays and keep him from burning. *'Blood dependency: Although Cassidy claims to prefer single malt to blood, he is still dependent on the substance to recover when injured and possibly to continue living at all. Abilities *'''Skilled fighter: As shown during the fight in the airplane, Cassidy is a "down and dirty" street brawler style fighter.' '''Cassidy seems to have no formal training, but is presumably highly experienced given his long life. Personality Cassidy is an incorrigible mischief-maker, Cassidy’s up for anything — joyriding, bungee-jumping, bank robbing, peyote dropping. He is charismatic, with an ability to charm and make friends with ease. He is a relentless conversationalist with opinions on everything from religion to politics to pop culture to theories on why people are better able to tolerate the odour of their own flatulence. [http://deadline.com/2015/03/preacher-cast-joseph-gilgun-cassidy-comic-1201397867/ ''‘Preacher’ Casts Joseph Gilgun As Cassidy - Deadline] He's also renowned for his hatred of the Big Lebowski, a film he thinks is overrated. He's also a fan of Justin Bieber, much to his embarrassment. Cassidy, despite being a fun loving, easy going person, resents his vampirism, as he has seen all the people he has cared about age and die. Appearances * * * * * * * * * Season 2 * * * * * * * * * * * * * Season 3 * * * * * * * * * * Season 4 * * * * * * * * * * }} Behind the scenes *Cassidy is portrayed by Joe Gilgun. Trivia *In the comics, Cassidy wore his sunglasses for the majority of the comics run. Cassidy's eyes were never revealed until near the conclusion of the series. He is shown to have blood-red eyes, hence his constant wearing of sunglasses. Contrarily to the series, where he is first seen without glasses and has normal human eyes. *Proinsias is the Galiec form of the name Francis. Gallery Promotional images Season 1 Cassidy - First look textless.png Preacher season 1 - Cassidy laughing.png Preacher season 1 - Cassidy.png Preacher season 1 - Cassidy seamless.png Preacher season 1 Cassidy character shot.png Preacher season 1 - Trio in the church.png Preacher season 1 full cast.png Preacher season 1 - To The Streets Of Manhattan I Wandered Away.png Preacher-Cassidy.jpg Preacher season 1 - Cassidy smoking.png Season 2 Preacher season 2 poster - Blood Sucker.png Preacher season 2 - Cassidy portrait.png Preacher season 2 - Cassidy portrait 2.png Preacher - Cassidy season 2.png Preacher season 2 - Jesse, Cassidy, and Tulip.png Season 3 Preacher season 3 - Jesse, Tulip, and Cassidy.png Preacher season 3 - Jesse, Tulip, Cassidy, and the L'Angelles.png Preacher season 3 promo - Cassidy.png References }} Category:Vampires Category:Deceased